Picture
by demiducky25
Summary: One-shot song-fic: After another argument and another break up (last time for both they promised themselves and each other) each had gone their separate way. Takes place sometime before the events of Uncanny 350 and the whole Antartica fiasco.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters; please don't sue me I am a poor college student. I am not making any money off of this and I am just writing it for the benefit of my own entertainment as well as the entertainment of the other fans out there. Also, this is a story from my own imagination, any resemblance to real life events, or even those in fiction is completely coincidental. On a similar note, I do not own Kid Rock, Sheryl Crow, or this song. Thanks!_

Note: I apologize for the spacing and random indents and anything of the sort. When the pages are loaded onto this site everything seems to get a bit messed up. I noticed that single lines get double spaced randomly. Sorry about that.

Right Side of Wrong

Note: For the most part Kid Rock's lines are Gambit's and Sheryl Crow's lines are Rogue's. I labeled which was which to cut back on confusion.

Takes place sometime before the events of Uncanny #350.

Narrator: Fighting. It seemed to be what the X-men did best. It was also what the two lovers known as Gambit and Rogue did best. After another argument and another break up (last time for both they promised themselves and each other) each had gone their separate way.

(Kid Rock)  
_Living my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days  
Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Oh I wonder if I'll ever change my ways_

It had been three days since he and Rogue had that fight. Not just a fight, but something more than that. Each had said things that they'd probably always regret saying to each other. Not wanting to be in the same house as Rogue, and especially Joseph, Gambit took off for the closest hotel he could find, being sure to load up on alcohol and women with no end in sight. This was the self-destructive path he took when he lived in New Orleans, and he'd be damned if he didn't cope with his problems in the same tried and true way. Lying awake at night with some nameless, faceless woman by his side, Gambit often wondered if Rogue ever thought of him. He thought of her constantly, putting her name and face on the girl-of-the-moment.

_I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you  
While I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her_

He didn't even know why he did it, but when he got to the hotel room he put the framed picture of him and Rogue, in happier times, next to the bed. Probably since he did that on missions or other times he was away from the Mansion and it had become a force of habit. After bringing the first girl back he put the picture face down in a drawer. He felt his red-on-black eyes fill with tears as he woke up and realized the woman lying next to him was not Rogue, it would never be Rogue.

(Sheryl)  
_I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right  
I've been waiting on you for a long time  
Filling up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights  
_She knew exactly where he was, there was only one hotel with a halfway decent bar within 20 miles of the Mansion and that's where he was staying. That's what the man at the desk confirmed when she called. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry, that they needed to clear the air between them, but he didn't answer her messages. Perhaps she deserved it; she deserved to be without her Remy after the things she said to him; about him not really wanting to be with her since she would never be able to touch. Hadn't they moved pasted that a while ago? She supposed not. The others heard the fight, it's hard not to with the Southerners arguing so loudly. Whenever one of the other X-men saw Rogue, they tried to smile so that she wouldn't know that they knew what happened, but it's hard to be convincing when it's that obvious. Night after night since their fight, Rogue made a point of sitting around her room, her only companion a bottle of wine secured from the kitchen, while trying to get a hold of Gambit.

_I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him_  
On the first night Joseph wondered into her room to check up on her, but she seemed so miserable that he couldn't bear to leave her in that condition. So he spent the night sitting in her room letting her have her say on everything that had happened between her and Gambit. Rogue woke up the next morning to find him lying in the bed next to her, next to her picture of her and Gambit. She put the picture in the drawer of her dresser and lay back down in the bed next to Joseph. The scenario repeated for the next few nights._I saw you yesterday with an old friend_  
Four days after his fight with Rogue, Gambit was walking to Harry's Hideaway with Wolverine hoping to get his mind off of Rogue. It didn't work because she and her visiting foster brother Kurt walked right past them.(Kid Rock)  
_It was the same old same how have you been_

Since they were in public and were in the presence of mutual friends, they exchanged courteous pleasantries.

(Both)  
_Since you've been gone my world's been dark and grey_  
Neither of them were able to bring themselves to revel the truth, that since their fight they were miserable, that each wanted to give their relationship yet another try.(Kid Rock)  
_You reminded me of brighter days_  
Seeing Rogue reminded Gambit of how life could be so beautiful, about how he was so happy when he was with her. The sun shone down on them, accentuating the white streak in her chestnut hair, her emerald eyes sparked, and Gambit couldn't help but think to himself that she was the most beautiful woman in the world.(Sheryl)  
_I hoped you were coming home to stay  
I was headed to church_  
(Kid Rock)  
_I was off to drink you away_  
Rogue was hoping he'd come home with her right away. She was headed to church with Kurt to keep him company, but she'd gladly go back to the Mansion to talk to Remy instead, hopefully fix their relationship. Gambit would have given up heading to Harry's with Wolverine if it meant clearing things up with Rogue. Unfortunately neither of them could bring themselves to say the right words to the other and they parted almost as quickly as they met.(Both)  
_I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way_  
What they both wanted to tell each other was that they were miserable without the other, that all they did was think about the other and that following this path of self-destruction and loneliness was making neither of them happy. Why did they always do this to themselves and to each other? This happened every time they fought, they obviously loved each other but they couldn't stop hurting each other. Why? Neither of them had any answers._I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you  
To come back home  
I just called to say I love you  
Come back home_

Back in the hotel room, Gambit immediately took the picture out of the drawer. After looking at it for a minute he picked up the phone and called Rogue, but she wasn't there so he left a message telling her that he was sorry, that he would try to be more understanding and that he wanted to come back to her.

Back in her room, Rogue sat on her bed and took the picture out of the drawer, stroked Remy's face in the photo, and remembered the good times. She called him at the hotel, but he wasn't there, so she left a message telling him that she was sorry, that she would try harder to be more understanding, and that she wanted him to come back home. When she hung up the phone she noticed the flashing number on her answering machine. It was him, and he was coming home!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is dedicated to the hardcore Gambit and Rogue fans, to those fans who want to see them together no matter what. Whether you call yourselves ROMY fans or R&R shippers or whatever other nicknames there are, this is for you. No matter what happens to them, we know that they should be together.


End file.
